The people we wish we could forget
by tiggerrules
Summary: This episode 2 follows 'the loss that we encounter' please leave reviews so i know if you like it and i will carry on if you do! i do not own One Tree Hill or the characters
1. Chapter 1

Episode 2: The people we wish we could forget

Peyton sat awaiting the news of Brooke when she saw chase asking the woman at the reception for news on Brooke Davis. He looked like he had sobered up a bit but he still had a bit of redness in his eyes. Peyton got up immediately and hugged him, still not aware of what he had done.

'Hey so you heard, when I got to your house she was just lying there I guess you must have gone out. Anyway they're still working on her in surgery I'm so worried I don't understand what happened. One minute I was on the phone to her an the next I find her on the floor bleeding.' Peyton burst into tears and chase embraced her unable to own up to what he had done as guilt filled his body.

'is she going to be ok? I can't believe this is happening I was so horrible Peyton that could have been the last time we ever spoke an I called her a b I love her an now I might lose her.' Chase broke down into Peyton's arms and they both sat anxiously awaiting news. Peyton's phone rang,

'Hello?'

'hi Peyton it's Luke, how Is she?' Luke asked impatiently

'They're still operating, I'm so worried Luke what if we lose her?'

'Peyton we've got to stay positive Brooke's a fighter she will get through this ok? Look I've got to go but update me if you hear anything new ok?'

'Ok bye.' Peyton was disappointed that he didn't talk longer; it was the first time in months that she had spoken to him after they broke up their friendship took a turn for the worse.

'what did he want?' chase said bitterly

'He just wanted to know how she was. What's up with you why are you angry with him?'

'I'm not it's just he's always there in the background of everything why can't he just leave Brooke an me alone.' Chase was out of his mind with guilt he wasn't aware that he was trying to shift the blame to Lucas.

'Chase you're overreacting stop getting angry about Lucas and start thinking about Brooke alright? Peyton was really starting to question chase and why he was so angry but her thoughts were interrupted when a doctor approached them.

'Brooke's out of surgery an she's in recovery so you're welcome to see her but not for too long I'm sure she's tired after what she's been through. unfortunately I'm not at liberty to tell you the details but I'm sure she'll tell you herself' The doctor lead them into see Brooke and Peyton ran over to her bedside and hugged her while chase just stood in the doorway and watched. Brooke looked awful the side of her face was bruised and she had bandages on her arms and head and a cast on her leg, she had never looked so ill. She looked at Peyton and then saw chase immediately pain filled her eyes and tears began to stream until Peyton said, 'what's wrong?'

'What are you doing here? Do you honestly think that I would let you see me after what you did?'Brooke cried more and more and Chase approached her while Peyton just watched.

'I'm sorry I'm really sorry I was angry and drunk and I didn't mean for any of this to happen.' He attempted to put his hand on hers but she removed it.

'What's she talking about chase? Did you do this to her?' Peyton walked towards chase and looked at Brooke but she looked away in tears.

'I was angry an I had a right to be but I never meant to push you I just wanted you to know how angry I was. Will you ever be able to forgive me? We can get past this Brooke I love you.' Chase pleaded with Brooke but she couldn't even look at him.

'You don't understand what you've done you don't know how much you've hurt me.'

'I do Brooke and I want to make up for it anything you want I'll do, I'd even model your new clothes if you asked me to.' He tried to smile but didn't feel it was right.

'You think it's that simple that we can just pick up from where we left off? I.. I was pregnant chase and you killed our baby do you honestly think I want anything to do with you? Just get out, get out of my life for good.' Brooke just looked down and let her tears fall while Peyton slapped chase , 'how could you? You let me believe that she fell down the stairs when you pushed her, you heard her, get out you're not welcome here anymore.' Peyton slammed the door and chase left crying unable to cope with what he had done.

'Brooke I'm so sorry.' Peyton was speechless she didn't know what to do to console her friend so she just hugged her until she stopped crying. Once Brooke was asleep Peyton went outside to phone everyone first on the list was her parents.

'hi it's Peyton you know Brookes friend I was just calling to tell you that Brooke was in an accident and uh she was hurt quite badly an I was just wondering if you wanted to come down here to see her.'

'Peyton I haven't spoken to my daughter in months what makes you so sure that I should come an see her, she's fine now isn't she?'

'Yeah she is but I just thought you might like to be here for her.' Peyton was disgusted by her attitude

'look I have a busy week full of parties that my husband and I need to attend together which is essential if he is going to get a pay rise so I'm sorry but Brooke will have to wait.'

' you know what don't even bother it's obvious you don't care enough about her to cancel a few parties.' Peyton hung up angrily and decided t go back to Brooke. She was awake now and just staring at the wall. 'How are you feeling?'

'Lets get out of here.' Brooke didn't answer Peyton's question instead she proposed something else.

'What now?'

'No I mean when I'm released lets go back to tree hill.'

'Really? What about you fashion line? Everything you have is here Brooke.'

'no everything I want out of my life is here Peyton I wanna get out of here and as for my fashion line I can run that from tree hill. You don't have to come but I'm leaving.'

'No I wanna come and it's actually what I've been thinking about for a while.'

'You never said anything.'

'well I was thinking about buying tric off Karen I miss it and I wanna go back home.'

Part two

A week later Brooke and Peyton were on a flight back to tree hill anticipating a new beginning. They arrived in the evening and walked towards the exit where they saw Nathan and Haley with their new car. Brooke was being pushed by Peyton in a wheelchair as her leg was still broken and her arm sprained.

'BROOKE, PEYTON!' Haley was so excited she gave them both hugs and Nathan followed.

'How are you?' Nathan asked Brooke

'I'm fine,' Brooke tried to put a smile on her face but it faded quickly.

Nathan helped Brooke into the car and they sat in silence for the whole journey. When they arrived at Nathan and Haley's house everyone was there, Lucas, Karen, James, lily, Jake, skills, mouth and Bevin they all shouted, 'welcome home!' everyone gathered around Peyton and Brooke and they all hugged them to welcome them home. It was awkward between Lucas and Peyton though as Peyton remembered the night they broke up…

_'I'm so sick of you being angry the whole time __Luke__! I come home and all you can talk about is your book and how no one's buying it! Get over it it's been six weeks!'_

_'I'm sorry if I want it to sell it is my book after all! What is up with me? Don't you mean what is up with you? We are always fighting you never listen you're always talking about your bos__s__, I don't care if he's the nicest guy __if you like him so much why don't you just go and sleep with him!_ '

'_Do__ we always come back to __this__ don't like my boss like that I love you __Luke__ so why are you so jealous?'_

_'__Forget__ it __Peyton__ all you care about is you and your music I don't think I can't do this anymore!_

_'you don't mean that you've been drinking, go out and clear your head if you still feel the same when you're sober come talk to me.' Luke left their apartment and went straight into the bar downstairs. Ten minutes later a girl called __Sarah__ started to talk to him and just as __Peyton__ walked into the bar she kissed __him on the cheek and left. But from where she was standing it looked like she kissed him on the lips so she thought he had made his__ decision__ so she left and called __Steve__ her boss. _

_'__Hey__ I don't suppose you __wanna__ come over do you?'__he came over and one thing led to the next and before she new it she was in bed with him, naked, 'oh god what did I do!' in walked __Lucas__ and saw them together and said, 'how could you? I was on my way up to say I was wrong and you sleep with him?' he walked out of the room and grabbed his stuff._

_'__Wait__Lucas__ I thought you were with that girl in the bar so I though you were ending it with me so I phoned __Steve__, I was angry I'm sorry please don't do this!'_

_And that was the end of it _

Present day

Peyton saw Lucas with holding another woman's hand as he said 'this is my girlfriend Michelle,'

'hi I'm Peyton and this is Brooke nice to meet you.' Peyton was hurt, she looked away and saw Jake, 'Jake what are you doing here?'

'hi Peyton I live here now, it's so good to see you!'

'You too! Oh my god I can't believe you're here!'

The evening was only just beginning but to Brooke it was over and she wheeled herself to her room and lay on her bed feeling what would have been a round tummy as tears began to fall and she started to realize what she had lost.


	2. episode 3

Episode 2: The people we wish we could forget

Peyton sat awaiting the news of Brooke when she saw chase asking the woman at the reception for news on Brooke Davis. He looked like he had sobered up a bit but he still had a bit of redness in his eyes. Peyton got up immediately and hugged him, still not aware of what he had done.

'Hey so you heard, when I got to your house she was just lying there I guess you must have gone out. Anyway they're still working on her in surgery I'm so worried I don't understand what happened. One minute I was on the phone to her an the next I find her on the floor bleeding.' Peyton burst into tears and chase embraced her unable to own up to what he had done as guilt filled his body.

'is she going to be ok? I can't believe this is happening I was so horrible Peyton that could have been the last time we ever spoke an I called her a b I love her an now I might lose her.' Chase broke down into Peyton's arms and they both sat anxiously awaiting news. Peyton's phone rang,

'Hello?'

'hi Peyton it's Luke, how Is she?' Luke asked impatiently

'They're still operating, I'm so worried Luke what if we lose her?'

'Peyton we've got to stay positive Brooke's a fighter she will get through this ok? Look I've got to go but update me if you hear anything new ok?'

'Ok bye.' Peyton was disappointed that he didn't talk longer; it was the first time in months that she had spoken to him after they broke up their friendship took a turn for the worse.

'what did he want?' chase said bitterly

'He just wanted to know how she was. What's up with you why are you angry with him?'

'I'm not it's just he's always there in the background of everything why can't he just leave Brooke an me alone.' Chase was out of his mind with guilt he wasn't aware that he was trying to shift the blame to Lucas.

'Chase you're overreacting stop getting angry about Lucas and start thinking about Brooke alright? Peyton was really starting to question chase and why he was so angry but her thoughts were interrupted when a doctor approached them.

'Brooke's out of surgery an she's in recovery so you're welcome to see her but not for too long I'm sure she's tired after what she's been through. unfortunately I'm not at liberty to tell you the details but I'm sure she'll tell you herself' The doctor lead them into see Brooke and Peyton ran over to her bedside and hugged her while chase just stood in the doorway and watched. Brooke looked awful the side of her face was bruised and she had bandages on her arms and head and a cast on her leg, she had never looked so ill. She looked at Peyton and then saw chase immediately pain filled her eyes and tears began to stream until Peyton said, 'what's wrong?'

'What are you doing here? Do you honestly think that I would let you see me after what you did?'Brooke cried more and more and Chase approached her while Peyton just watched.

'I'm sorry I'm really sorry I was angry and drunk and I didn't mean for any of this to happen.' He attempted to put his hand on hers but she removed it.

'What's she talking about chase? Did you do this to her?' Peyton walked towards chase and looked at Brooke but she looked away in tears.

'I was angry an I had a right to be but I never meant to push you I just wanted you to know how angry I was. Will you ever be able to forgive me? We can get past this Brooke I love you.' Chase pleaded with Brooke but she couldn't even look at him.

'You don't understand what you've done you don't know how much you've hurt me.'

'I do Brooke and I want to make up for it anything you want I'll do, I'd even model your new clothes if you asked me to.' He tried to smile but didn't feel it was right.

'You think it's that simple that we can just pick up from where we left off? I.. I was pregnant chase and you killed our baby do you honestly think I want anything to do with you? Just get out, get out of my life for good.' Brooke just looked down and let her tears fall while Peyton slapped chase , 'how could you? You let me believe that she fell down the stairs when you pushed her, you heard her, get out you're not welcome here anymore.' Peyton slammed the door and chase left crying unable to cope with what he had done.

'Brooke I'm so sorry.' Peyton was speechless she didn't know what to do to console her friend so she just hugged her until she stopped crying. Once Brooke was asleep Peyton went outside to phone everyone first on the list was her parents.

'hi it's Peyton you know Brookes friend I was just calling to tell you that Brooke was in an accident and uh she was hurt quite badly an I was just wondering if you wanted to come down here to see her.'

'Peyton I haven't spoken to my daughter in months what makes you so sure that I should come an see her, she's fine now isn't she?'

'Yeah she is but I just thought you might like to be here for her.' Peyton was disgusted by her attitude

'look I have a busy week full of parties that my husband and I need to attend together which is essential if he is going to get a pay rise so I'm sorry but Brooke will have to wait.'

' you know what don't even bother it's obvious you don't care enough about her to cancel a few parties.' Peyton hung up angrily and decided t go back to Brooke. She was awake now and just staring at the wall. 'How are you feeling?'

'Lets get out of here.' Brooke didn't answer Peyton's question instead she proposed something else.

'What now?'

'No I mean when I'm released lets go back to tree hill.'

'Really? What about you fashion line? Everything you have is here Brooke.'

'no everything I want out of my life is here Peyton I wanna get out of here and as for my fashion line I can run that from tree hill. You don't have to come but I'm leaving.'

'No I wanna come and it's actually what I've been thinking about for a while.'

'You never said anything.'

'well I was thinking about buying tric off Karen I miss it and I wanna go back home.'

Part two

A week later Brooke and Peyton were on a flight back to tree hill anticipating a new beginning. They arrived in the evening and walked towards the exit where they saw Nathan and Haley with their new car. Brooke was being pushed by Peyton in a wheelchair as her leg was still broken and her arm sprained.

'BROOKE, PEYTON!' Haley was so excited she gave them both hugs and Nathan followed.

'How are you?' Nathan asked Brooke

'I'm fine,' Brooke tried to put a smile on her face but it faded quickly.

Nathan helped Brooke into the car and they sat in silence for the whole journey. When they arrived at Nathan and Haley's house everyone was there, Lucas, Karen, James, lily, Jake, skills, mouth and Bevin they all shouted, 'welcome home!' everyone gathered around Peyton and Brooke and they all hugged them to welcome them home. It was awkward between Lucas and Peyton though as Peyton remembered the night they broke up…

_'I'm so sick of you being angry the whole time __Luke__! I come home and all you can talk about is your book and how no one's buying it! Get over it it's been six weeks!'_

_'I'm sorry if I want it to sell it is my book after all! What is up with me? Don't you mean what is up with you? We are always fighting you never listen you're always talking about your bos__s__, I don't care if he's the nicest guy __if you like him so much why don't you just go and sleep with him!_ '

'_Do__ we always come back to __this__ don't like my boss like that I love you __Luke__ so why are you so jealous?'_

_'__Forget__ it __Peyton__ all you care about is you and your music I don't think I can't do this anymore!_

_'you don't mean that you've been drinking, go out and clear your head if you still feel the same when you're sober come talk to me.' Luke left their apartment and went straight into the bar downstairs. Ten minutes later a girl called __Sarah__ started to talk to him and just as __Peyton__ walked into the bar she kissed __him on the cheek and left. But from where she was standing it looked like she kissed him on the lips so she thought he had made his__ decision__ so she left and called __Steve__ her boss. _

_'__Hey__ I don't suppose you __wanna__ come over do you?'__he came over and one thing led to the next and before she new it she was in bed with him, naked, 'oh god what did I do!' in walked __Lucas__ and saw them together and said, 'how could you? I was on my way up to say I was wrong and you sleep with him?' he walked out of the room and grabbed his stuff._

_'__Wait__Lucas__ I thought you were with that girl in the bar so I though you were ending it with me so I phoned __Steve__, I was angry I'm sorry please don't do this!'_

_And that was the end of it _

Present day

Peyton saw Lucas with holding another woman's hand as he said 'this is my girlfriend Michelle,'

'hi I'm Peyton and this is Brooke nice to meet you.' Peyton was hurt, she looked away and saw Jake, 'Jake what are you doing here?'

'hi Peyton I live here now, it's so good to see you!'

'You too! Oh my god I can't believe you're here!'

The evening was only just beginning but to Brooke it was over and she wheeled herself to her room and lay on her bed feeling what would have been a round tummy as tears began to fall and she started to realize what she had lost.

episode 3

bevin, skills, karen and lilly had gone home but the party at nathan and haleys droned into the night as everyone was about to play 'i never' but before they did haley noticed that brooke had been missing for a while

'hey guys where's brooke?' she was the only one to notice because she was the only one who was sober because of her pregnancy.

'seeing as we are on the subject of brooke what is up with her?' luke was quite drunk but just as he said it brooke walked in for some water and she looked like hell even though she hadn't been drinking anything, everyone noticed and looked at her.

'hey broooooke come and play its your favourite game! you're a pro remember nathans party and you won because you have done absooolutelyy everything ahahahah!' lucas was squinting he could hardly see in his drunk state

'lucas! you can be so rude! look brooke you should come and play it will make you feel better come on we haven't seen you in months!'

brooke thought she should otherwise she would never hear the end of it so she walked over to the circle of friends on the floor and sat down. from close up haley could see that brooke was a real mess and that she had been crying but she didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about it so they started the game.

' ok first lets clear up on the ground rules it only applies to the last five years seeing as we know what happened before that, ok i'll start' lucas turns to peyton, 'i never uhh i never cheated on my girlfriend with my boss!'

'lucas that was so uncalled for its so not how you play either!'haley said and peyton looked disgusted

'i can't remember how we play lets play spin the bottle!' lucas leaped up with excitement and grabbed one of the many empty bottles and brooke took a few swigs of the vodka. 'me first' lucas spun the bottle and it landed on nathan, 'no! i'm spinning again'

'no luke you have to do it its the rules,' brooke shouted out

'nah i'm not kissing him it's insest we are brothers!'nathan was outraged

'come on nathan lets just get it over with ok' luke was up for it now everyone was shouting 'kiss him hiss kim'

'and it has to be for atleast five seconds' brooke said with anticipation

they both leaned in and kissed for five seconds as brooke took a polaroid of it

'that is totaly against the rules you can't take pictures!'nathan screamed

'oh yes i can there aint no rule book hhahaha' brooke was laughing for the first time since the incident and it felt good.

'nathan its your turn!' peyton shouted. he spun the bottle and it landed on michelle.

'hey luke you don't mind do you, haley?'

they both answered 'it's the rules!'so nathan and michelle quickly pecked and that was it. five minutes later it was peytons turn to spin the bottle and suprise suprise it landed on jake and they both leaned in and had a passionate kiss which got lucas jealous and angry but he tried to hide it. by the time it was lucas' turn it landed on brooke which was her first kiss of the night.

'this is going to be awkward!' brooke leaned in and luke was so angry at peyton that he kissed brooke for more than five seconds even when she tried to pull away he kissed her more passionately but she put an end to it, 'geez luke you are drunk!' michelle wasn't impressed in fact she was so hurt that he carried on for longer than five seconds that she got up.

'luke what is wrong with you i'm sitting right here! i'm leaving i'll see you tommorow.'michelle shouted angrily and slammed the front door.

''i'm sorry mich-'but he got cut off when she slammed the door.

'ok new game guys this is getting too intense.'haley suggested

'how about truth or dare?' peyton squeeled

'peyton truth or dare?'brooke asked

''dare miss davis'

'ok i dare you and jake to take five minutes in the bedroom!' brooke saw how happy peyton was about jake being there and she saw that spark when she kissed him so she thought they could do with some catch up time.

'oh come on brooke! we aren't in highschool anymore!' peyton exclaimed but really there was part of her who wanted to do it.

'jake do you have any objections?'jake shook his head and smiled so up they got and brooke timed them.they walked into the bedroom and jake kissed her passionately.

'i've been wanting to do that for ages peyton you have no idea how much i've missed you.'

'i didn't realise how much i missed you until tonight what do you say do you wanna give it another shot?'peyton was enthusiastic for the first time since lucas she felt like she could love again.

'absolutely! so we have three minutes left what do you wanna do?' jake raised his eyebrow enthusiastically and peyton smiled.

back outside with the rest of the gang

'brooke take it easy you've only just got out of hospital, are you sure you're even meant to be drinking?'haley was concerned

'yes precisely why i'm drinking because the alcohol numbs the pain!' and with that she took another swig of the vodka and they all just looked at each other. mouth stared at her wondering what was going on inside that head of hers.

'so enough of this lets just talk about what everyone has been up to for the past 5 years!'mouth wanted to know what was going on with brooke and this would help him figure it out.peyton and jake came out and joined the group and luke just pretended not to be interested even though everyone was hooting.

'well everyone knows what happened to you mouth- you became senator! congrats i forgot to tell you that!'brooke took another swig of her drink to be prepared if they asked her anything.

'so what happened to you brooke penelope davis?'

'marvin what have i said about middle naming me!'brooke shouted

'seriuosly we all want to know what the new york life was like'

' well it was fabulous wasn't it peyton!'

'it sure was!although we weren't always together a year later brooke got this opportunity to go to paris for half a year so of cousre she took it and now she is where she is! in fact i never asked you what it was like i'm sure everyone wants to know!'

'oh ... well yeh milan was great-'

'wasn't it paris?' haley said with confusion

'oh yeh of course sorry that's the booze talking! well paris was amazing i've never seen somewhere so beautiful, seriuosly the shops were magnificent but of course i didn't have much time to shop!i was working on my line but i recommend it to all of you maybe a long awaited honeymoon...' brooke nudged haley and nathan and they smiled but they all knew something wasn't quite right with her. 'well enough about me come on luke you must have some great stories to tell about your book!'

'no not really anyway you know everything there is to know because you were in new york at the time!'

'yeh sorry i keep forgeting that!'brooke was obviously hiding something as she was so eager to change the subject from her to someone else.'anyway i'm getting tired i think i'm going to got to bed love yall.'brooke kissed everyone on the cheek and took the vodka with her.as soon as the door was shut they all gathered in the kitchen.

'did she just take the vodka with her?' luke said

'yeh she's really hitting it hard tonight.' nathan replied

'there's something she's not telling us and i have a feeling it's somthing to do with the baby.' mouth new what he was talking about because he could read brooke better than anyone.

' well of course its something to do with the baby she lost it for gods sake and its all because of that ass chase, she is bound to be upset guys it's only been a week.'peyton thought she knew it all but in fact she had only scratched the surface.

'no it goes beneath that i'm not sure what yet but i'm going to go talk to her and try and get it out of her.' mouth walked to her room and knocked on the door and entered but brooke was fast asleep with the vodka in her hand. mouth put a blanket on her and srtoked her hair , he still cared for her so he took the bottle and kissed her on the cheek then left.

'well no luck she was fast asleep.' mouth murmured

'well whatever it is i hope she finds the courage to tell us about it soon before it breaks her .'haley said as the episode ends


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: The people we wish we could forget

Peyton sat awaiting the news of Brooke when she saw chase asking the woman at the reception for news on Brooke Davis. He looked like he had sobered up a bit but he still had a bit of redness in his eyes. Peyton got up immediately and hugged him, still not aware of what he had done.

'Hey so you heard, when I got to your house she was just lying there I guess you must have gone out. Anyway they're still working on her in surgery I'm so worried I don't understand what happened. One minute I was on the phone to her an the next I find her on the floor bleeding.' Peyton burst into tears and chase embraced her unable to own up to what he had done as guilt filled his body.

'is she going to be ok? I can't believe this is happening I was so horrible Peyton that could have been the last time we ever spoke an I called her a b I love her an now I might lose her.' Chase broke down into Peyton's arms and they both sat anxiously awaiting news. Peyton's phone rang,

'Hello?'

'hi Peyton it's Luke, how Is she?' Luke asked impatiently

'They're still operating, I'm so worried Luke what if we lose her?'

'Peyton we've got to stay positive Brooke's a fighter she will get through this ok? Look I've got to go but update me if you hear anything new ok?'

'Ok bye.' Peyton was disappointed that he didn't talk longer; it was the first time in months that she had spoken to him after they broke up their friendship took a turn for the worse.

'what did he want?' chase said bitterly

'He just wanted to know how she was. What's up with you why are you angry with him?'

'I'm not it's just he's always there in the background of everything why can't he just leave Brooke an me alone.' Chase was out of his mind with guilt he wasn't aware that he was trying to shift the blame to Lucas.

'Chase you're overreacting stop getting angry about Lucas and start thinking about Brooke alright? Peyton was really starting to question chase and why he was so angry but her thoughts were interrupted when a doctor approached them.

'Brooke's out of surgery an she's in recovery so you're welcome to see her but not for too long I'm sure she's tired after what she's been through. unfortunately I'm not at liberty to tell you the details but I'm sure she'll tell you herself' The doctor lead them into see Brooke and Peyton ran over to her bedside and hugged her while chase just stood in the doorway and watched. Brooke looked awful the side of her face was bruised and she had bandages on her arms and head and a cast on her leg, she had never looked so ill. She looked at Peyton and then saw chase immediately pain filled her eyes and tears began to stream until Peyton said, 'what's wrong?'

'What are you doing here? Do you honestly think that I would let you see me after what you did?'Brooke cried more and more and Chase approached her while Peyton just watched.

'I'm sorry I'm really sorry I was angry and drunk and I didn't mean for any of this to happen.' He attempted to put his hand on hers but she removed it.

'What's she talking about chase? Did you do this to her?' Peyton walked towards chase and looked at Brooke but she looked away in tears.

'I was angry an I had a right to be but I never meant to push you I just wanted you to know how angry I was. Will you ever be able to forgive me? We can get past this Brooke I love you.' Chase pleaded with Brooke but she couldn't even look at him.

'You don't understand what you've done you don't know how much you've hurt me.'

'I do Brooke and I want to make up for it anything you want I'll do, I'd even model your new clothes if you asked me to.' He tried to smile but didn't feel it was right.

'You think it's that simple that we can just pick up from where we left off? I.. I was pregnant chase and you killed our baby do you honestly think I want anything to do with you? Just get out, get out of my life for good.' Brooke just looked down and let her tears fall while Peyton slapped chase , 'how could you? You let me believe that she fell down the stairs when you pushed her, you heard her, get out you're not welcome here anymore.' Peyton slammed the door and chase left crying unable to cope with what he had done.

'Brooke I'm so sorry.' Peyton was speechless she didn't know what to do to console her friend so she just hugged her until she stopped crying. Once Brooke was asleep Peyton went outside to phone everyone first on the list was her parents.

'hi it's Peyton you know Brookes friend I was just calling to tell you that Brooke was in an accident and uh she was hurt quite badly an I was just wondering if you wanted to come down here to see her.'

'Peyton I haven't spoken to my daughter in months what makes you so sure that I should come an see her, she's fine now isn't she?'

'Yeah she is but I just thought you might like to be here for her.' Peyton was disgusted by her attitude

'look I have a busy week full of parties that my husband and I need to attend together which is essential if he is going to get a pay rise so I'm sorry but Brooke will have to wait.'

' you know what don't even bother it's obvious you don't care enough about her to cancel a few parties.' Peyton hung up angrily and decided t go back to Brooke. She was awake now and just staring at the wall. 'How are you feeling?'

'Lets get out of here.' Brooke didn't answer Peyton's question instead she proposed something else.

'What now?'

'No I mean when I'm released lets go back to tree hill.'

'Really? What about you fashion line? Everything you have is here Brooke.'

'no everything I want out of my life is here Peyton I wanna get out of here and as for my fashion line I can run that from tree hill. You don't have to come but I'm leaving.'

'No I wanna come and it's actually what I've been thinking about for a while.'

'You never said anything.'

'well I was thinking about buying tric off Karen I miss it and I wanna go back home.'

Part two

A week later Brooke and Peyton were on a flight back to tree hill anticipating a new beginning. They arrived in the evening and walked towards the exit where they saw Nathan and Haley with their new car. Brooke was being pushed by Peyton in a wheelchair as her leg was still broken and her arm sprained.

'BROOKE, PEYTON!' Haley was so excited she gave them both hugs and Nathan followed.

'How are you?' Nathan asked Brooke

'I'm fine,' Brooke tried to put a smile on her face but it faded quickly.

Nathan helped Brooke into the car and they sat in silence for the whole journey. When they arrived at Nathan and Haley's house everyone was there, Lucas, Karen, James, lily, Jake, skills, mouth and Bevin they all shouted, 'welcome home!' everyone gathered around Peyton and Brooke and they all hugged them to welcome them home. It was awkward between Lucas and Peyton though as Peyton remembered the night they broke up…

_'I'm so sick of you being angry the whole time __Luke__! I come home and all you can talk about is your book and how no one's buying it! Get over it it's been six weeks!'_

_'I'm sorry if I want it to sell it is my book after all! What is up with me? Don't you mean what is up with you? We are always fighting you never listen you're always talking about your bos__s__, I don't care if he's the nicest guy __if you like him so much why don't you just go and sleep with him!_ '

'_Do__ we always come back to __this__ don't like my boss like that I love you __Luke__ so why are you so jealous?'_

_'__Forget__ it __Peyton__ all you care about is you and your music I don't think I can't do this anymore!_

_'you don't mean that you've been drinking, go out and clear your head if you still feel the same when you're sober come talk to me.' Luke left their apartment and went straight into the bar downstairs. Ten minutes later a girl called __Sarah__ started to talk to him and just as __Peyton__ walked into the bar she kissed __him on the cheek and left. But from where she was standing it looked like she kissed him on the lips so she thought he had made his__ decision__ so she left and called __Steve__ her boss. _

_'__Hey__ I don't suppose you __wanna__ come over do you?'__he came over and one thing led to the next and before she new it she was in bed with him, naked, 'oh god what did I do!' in walked __Lucas__ and saw them together and said, 'how could you? I was on my way up to say I was wrong and you sleep with him?' he walked out of the room and grabbed his stuff._

_'__Wait__Lucas__ I thought you were with that girl in the bar so I though you were ending it with me so I phoned __Steve__, I was angry I'm sorry please don't do this!'_

_And that was the end of it _

Present day

Peyton saw Lucas with holding another woman's hand as he said 'this is my girlfriend Michelle,'

'hi I'm Peyton and this is Brooke nice to meet you.' Peyton was hurt, she looked away and saw Jake, 'Jake what are you doing here?'

'hi Peyton I live here now, it's so good to see you!'

'You too! Oh my god I can't believe you're here!'

The evening was only just beginning but to Brooke it was over and she wheeled herself to her room and lay on her bed feeling what would have been a round tummy as tears began to fall and she started to realize what she had lost.

episode 3

bevin, skills, karen and lilly had gone home but the party at nathan and haleys droned into the night as everyone was about to play 'i never' but before they did haley noticed that brooke had been missing for a while

'hey guys where's brooke?' she was the only one to notice because she was the only one who was sober because of her pregnancy.

'seeing as we are on the subject of brooke what is up with her?' luke was quite drunk but just as he said it brooke walked in for some water and she looked like hell even though she hadn't been drinking anything, everyone noticed and looked at her.

'hey broooooke come and play its your favourite game! you're a pro remember nathans party and you won because you have done absooolutelyy everything ahahahah!' lucas was squinting he could hardly see in his drunk state

'lucas! you can be so rude! look brooke you should come and play it will make you feel better come on we haven't seen you in months!'

brooke thought she should otherwise she would never hear the end of it so she walked over to the circle of friends on the floor and sat down. from close up haley could see that brooke was a real mess and that she had been crying but she didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about it so they started the game.

' ok first lets clear up on the ground rules it only applies to the last five years seeing as we know what happened before that, ok i'll start' lucas turns to peyton, 'i never uhh i never cheated on my girlfriend with my boss!'

'lucas that was so uncalled for its so not how you play either!'haley said and peyton looked disgusted

'i can't remember how we play lets play spin the bottle!' lucas leaped up with excitement and grabbed one of the many empty bottles and brooke took a few swigs of the vodka. 'me first' lucas spun the bottle and it landed on nathan, 'no! i'm spinning again'

'no luke you have to do it its the rules,' brooke shouted out

'nah i'm not kissing him it's insest we are brothers!'nathan was outraged

'come on nathan lets just get it over with ok' luke was up for it now everyone was shouting 'kiss him hiss kim'

'and it has to be for atleast five seconds' brooke said with anticipation

they both leaned in and kissed for five seconds as brooke took a polaroid of it

'that is totaly against the rules you can't take pictures!'nathan screamed

'oh yes i can there aint no rule book hhahaha' brooke was laughing for the first time since the incident and it felt good.

'nathan its your turn!' peyton shouted. he spun the bottle and it landed on michelle.

'hey luke you don't mind do you, haley?'

they both answered 'it's the rules!'so nathan and michelle quickly pecked and that was it. five minutes later it was peytons turn to spin the bottle and suprise suprise it landed on jake and they both leaned in and had a passionate kiss which got lucas jealous and angry but he tried to hide it. by the time it was lucas' turn it landed on brooke which was her first kiss of the night.

'this is going to be awkward!' brooke leaned in and luke was so angry at peyton that he kissed brooke for more than five seconds even when she tried to pull away he kissed her more passionately but she put an end to it, 'geez luke you are drunk!' michelle wasn't impressed in fact she was so hurt that he carried on for longer than five seconds that she got up.

'luke what is wrong with you i'm sitting right here! i'm leaving i'll see you tommorow.'michelle shouted angrily and slammed the front door.

''i'm sorry mich-'but he got cut off when she slammed the door.

'ok new game guys this is getting too intense.'haley suggested

'how about truth or dare?' peyton squeeled

'peyton truth or dare?'brooke asked

''dare miss davis'

'ok i dare you and jake to take five minutes in the bedroom!' brooke saw how happy peyton was about jake being there and she saw that spark when she kissed him so she thought they could do with some catch up time.

'oh come on brooke! we aren't in highschool anymore!' peyton exclaimed but really there was part of her who wanted to do it.

'jake do you have any objections?'jake shook his head and smiled so up they got and brooke timed them.they walked into the bedroom and jake kissed her passionately.

'i've been wanting to do that for ages peyton you have no idea how much i've missed you.'

'i didn't realise how much i missed you until tonight what do you say do you wanna give it another shot?'peyton was enthusiastic for the first time since lucas she felt like she could love again.

'absolutely! so we have three minutes left what do you wanna do?' jake raised his eyebrow enthusiastically and peyton smiled.

back outside with the rest of the gang

'brooke take it easy you've only just got out of hospital, are you sure you're even meant to be drinking?'haley was concerned

'yes precisely why i'm drinking because the alcohol numbs the pain!' and with that she took another swig of the vodka and they all just looked at each other. mouth stared at her wondering what was going on inside that head of hers.

'so enough of this lets just talk about what everyone has been up to for the past 5 years!'mouth wanted to know what was going on with brooke and this would help him figure it out.peyton and jake came out and joined the group and luke just pretended not to be interested even though everyone was hooting.

'well everyone knows what happened to you mouth- you became senator! congrats i forgot to tell you that!'brooke took another swig of her drink to be prepared if they asked her anything.

'so what happened to you brooke penelope davis?'

'marvin what have i said about middle naming me!'brooke shouted

'seriuosly we all want to know what the new york life was like'

' well it was fabulous wasn't it peyton!'

'it sure was!although we weren't always together a year later brooke got this opportunity to go to paris for half a year so of cousre she took it and now she is where she is! in fact i never asked you what it was like i'm sure everyone wants to know!'

'oh ... well yeh milan was great-'

'wasn't it paris?' haley said with confusion

'oh yeh of course sorry that's the booze talking! well paris was amazing i've never seen somewhere so beautiful, seriuosly the shops were magnificent but of course i didn't have much time to shop!i was working on my line but i recommend it to all of you maybe a long awaited honeymoon...' brooke nudged haley and nathan and they smiled but they all knew something wasn't quite right with her. 'well enough about me come on luke you must have some great stories to tell about your book!'

'no not really anyway you know everything there is to know because you were in new york at the time!'

'yeh sorry i keep forgeting that!'brooke was obviously hiding something as she was so eager to change the subject from her to someone else.'anyway i'm getting tired i think i'm going to got to bed love yall.'brooke kissed everyone on the cheek and took the vodka with her.as soon as the door was shut they all gathered in the kitchen.

'did she just take the vodka with her?' luke said

'yeh she's really hitting it hard tonight.' nathan replied

'there's something she's not telling us and i have a feeling it's somthing to do with the baby.' mouth new what he was talking about because he could read brooke better than anyone.

' well of course its something to do with the baby she lost it for gods sake and its all because of that ass chase, she is bound to be upset guys it's only been a week.'peyton thought she knew it all but in fact she had only scratched the surface.

'no it goes beneath that i'm not sure what yet but i'm going to go talk to her and try and get it out of her.' mouth walked to her room and knocked on the door and entered but brooke was fast asleep with the vodka in her hand. mouth put a blanket on her and srtoked her hair , he still cared for her so he took the bottle and kissed her on the cheek then left.

'well no luck she was fast asleep.' mouth murmured

'well whatever it is i hope she finds the courage to tell us about it soon before it breaks her .'haley said as the episode ends

episode 4

A week after the party and lucas and michelle broke up as she realised he was still in love with peyton. brooke had her cast taken off of her leg and peyton was happy with jake. lucas went to peyton and brooke's new apartment and knocked on the door.

'great' brooke murmered

'hi brooke is peyton there?'

'yeh hang on, peyton there's someone at the door for you.'

'great so now i don't have a name?'luke smirked and brooke rolled her eyes and walked off brushing her teeth.

'hey luke what are you doing here?'

'i came to tell you that i still love you and after everything you did i still want you back.'he said boldly

'oh ok well i'm sorry but i'm with jake now and i'm happier than i've ever been, i'm sorry luke but i don't love you anymore.' peyton gently told lucas

'jake?so you're the one that cheats and you find happiness, life really isn't fair is it i'm out of here' lucas stormed off angrier and more hurt than ever.peyton knew in her heart that there was never a future fot the two of them and that jake was the one that she loved.

It was the next week and brooke was finally herself again. lucas had stopped drinking his sorrows away and decided that being friends with peyton was the best . it was the four year anniversery of peyton's brothers death at war in Iraq and she had planned a service/gathering to celebrate her brothers life and invited all of the gang and some of his friends.it was nine in the morning when haley and nathan arrived 'hey peyt how are you? haley asked.

'i'm ok thanks and thanks for coming it means a lot'

'hey where's brooke?'

'i think she woke up late i havn't seen her yet, she's probably getting ready as we speak.'

as nathan and haley sat down everyone arrived and started to talk about derek.Finally brooke came out of her room but as soon as she opened the door she knew as she saw everyone dressed in black that she had forgotten about the service,'shit'. she was wearing a pink dress which was really inapropriate.

peyton saw her and was outraged, 'did you forget or are you trying to be funny?'

'i'm so sorry peyt'

'No, no you're meant to be my best friend , this is typical brooke. i understand that you've been through a lot lately but this is the one of the days that i get to be selfish and demand that my best friend is there for me. four years ago you weren't there for me when he died so why should it be different this year?'

peyton starts to imitate brooke,' paris is such an amazing opportunity peyton i can't pass it up i'm sorry i already accepted it if i had known about your brother i would have declined. But i guess paris was more important than me right? so tell me what was so improtant that you forgot about today?peyton was the angriest brooke had ever seen her which made brooke cry.

'i have a doctors appointment but i'll cancel i'm so sorry peyt-'

'no, you don't get to cry- it's not your day its derek's now get out and go to your stupid appointment and when you get back i want you out of our apartment.you don't know how much i wish that derek was here instead of you.'

brooke ran out in tears and everyone was astonished at what had just happened. the phone began to ring and peyton just ran to her room and slammed the door so karen picked it up.

'hello-'karen was interupted

'hi miss davis its dr montgomery i just needed to tell you that your appointment has been cancelled sorry. i would like to arrange another appointment where we can discuss monthly check ups. i understand that after being at chicago health retreat four years ago you had a six week check up routine to make sure the cancer was gone. so maybe we should try a little less frequent maybe every eight weeks we could discuss it on friday at 2 is that ok?'karen was speechless that she dropped the receiver and walked outside, haley picked it up and said 'sorry but we'll have to call you back.'haley followed karen outside but she didn't know this.

karen found a crying brooke outside,'the cancer why didn't you tell us?'she put a hand on brookes shoulder and was almost in tears. brooke was shocked how did she know?

'cancer?'haley said and karen and brooke turned their heads to see her standing there almost in tears.'when? when did you find out?'

'four years ago i was diagnosed with cervical cancer. i was going to tell peyton but before i could she told me that her brother had just been shot and i just couldn't do that to her. she would think that i was going to lose her too so i lied i told her i had been offered a job in paris which would promote my fashion line. it was hard but i thought that she had lucas so she would manage, she was so angry that i wasn't going to help her through it but i phoned her everyday to make sure she was coping and then i left and went to a health retreat in chicago, no one can know especially peyton ok'

'oh my god brooke you should have told us we would have been there for you, what about chase?'

'we weren't together then. anyway when the worst of it was over i came back to her .'

'oh sweety you poor thing i wish i could have been there for you.' karen wiped the tears from brooked face and hugged her.

'you have to tell peyton because then she'll understand,' haley exclaimed.

'No she can never know i couldn't do that to her. she lost her mom through cancer the last thing that i would want to do is think that she's going to lose me the same way.'haley hugged brooke and said, 'you're a great friend brooke but i'm not going to lie i don't think its a good idea because you might lose your friendship, with her thinking that you're a heartless bitch when you're not. i love you brooke and please let me be there for you when you need it.'

'i'm sorry to say it brooke but unless you say something your friendship with peyton could be over.' karen was concerned.

'i would rather she hate me than know and get hurt again.'

'ok, we won't tell anyone but please just let us go to your appointments with you.' karen said

'yeah i would like that i'm sorry i didn't tell you, but the worst is over right' and she hugged the two of them.

'so it's gone?'haley asked

'yeah so far it's been gone for three years which is something to be happy about.' and they walked back inside.

when peyton saw brooke she gave her all her stuff.

'here you've got all of your stuff now get out!'

'ok.' brooke looked defeated and truned around to leave

'oh and brooke-' peyton slapped brooke across the face and brooke took it and left. haley and karen looked sympathetic and wished peyton knew the truth.

'don't feel sorry for her, she only cares about herself' she said to haley

'that's not true peyton an you know it'

'what so you're taking her side?'

'no it's just there's more to it than you think.'

'don't make excuses for her'

'they're not excuses.'

'whatever haley all of you just get out this day stopped being about derek the moment brooke walked in so just leave.' peyton slammed the door and everyone left.

the episode ends with clips of peyton looking at a picture of derek and ripping up a picture of brooke. then we see brooke drinking away the pain and haley trying to contact her.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 5

A week had passed and peyton still wasn't talking to Brooke. This came as a suprise to Brooke but not to Haley, she desperately wanted to tell her the truth but brooke wouldn't let her. It was an impossible situation as Haley didn't want to lose Brooke over it. Unfortunatley the 5 year reunion at Tree hill high was being held which would force everyone to come together whether they would like it or not.

It was 6 o clock and Brooke was putting her favourite black dress on and as usual she looked fabulous in it. At the same time peyton was kissing jake as they got ready together and haley was helping nathan with his tie. They all arrived at Tree hill high promptly all except brooke and lucas. brooke was always fashionably late and lucas' car broke down.

lucas locked his car and began to walk in the direction of the school when he heard a car coming so he stuck his arm out and hoped the car would stop. It did and he ran over to it saying, ' hi i was just wondering if i could borrow your phone.'

by the time he had finished speaking he realised it was brooke driving the car.

'well well well what do we have here!' she wound down her window and turned down the music, 'well what are you just standing there for you might as well get in.'so lucas got in the car and they drove to the school. The organisers put all the gang on one table which meant that peyton would have to see brooke. They all sat waiting when the two of them walked in, brooke was laughing at luke's joke when she saw peyton and she stopped.

peyton muttered to the rest of the table, 'well look what the cat dragged in,' she got up and left the table to get a drink and jake followed. everyone was silent at the table while brooke placed herself next to haley who put her hand on brookes.

'i can't believe she's here i mean i knew she would be but i didn't expect her to waltz in laughing you know?'peyton said to jake

'yeah but peyton don't you think maybe you should try and move on? it's so much harder not being friends wouldn't you rather she were there for you?'

'i know but she can be so selfish i guess i was expecting something more from her- i'm dissapointed which makes me so angry considereing all we have been through together. i'm tired of being angry jake but she isn't making it easy for me to forgive her either.'

peyton and jake walked back to the table and sat down. she was expecting brooke to atleast try and make it up to her but it seemed like she had forgotten but peyton was mistaken, brooke was really hurting inside but she decided to give her space because she thought that's what she wanted. but it was too late because peyton was already speaking.

'how can you just act like nothing has happened? do i mean nothing to you? do you know how hurtful it is to see you just moving on as though my brother meant nothing, you know what you are just a selfish bitch and i had every right to do what i did.' at this point peyton was standing up with a glass of wine in her hand which she consequently threw at Brooke whos eyes began to water but she stopped herself from crying.

'peyton despite what you may think you mean the world to me and for the record i have been giving you space becasue i thought that was what you wanted.' broke had had enough so she got up and began to leave.

'no you can't just do that, you can't just walk away from this.' peyton grabbed brookes shoulder to turn her round, 'you've made me look like the bad guy brooke but i'm not for once miss prom queen will get a taste of her own medicine. we are through, our friendship means nothing to me not when it obviously didn't mean very much to you. i always came second to your fashion line and lets not forget chase.' peyton was making a scene and eveyone at the reunion was looking at them.

'peyton, maybe we should talk about this outside.'

'no thats fine i'm done talking.' peyton turned to walk away but brooke touched her shoulder to try and stop her.

'don't,' but brooke persisted

'peyton come on hoes over bros-' peyton pushed brooke against a wall

'i said No we are no longer those people Brooke or atleast you aren't that person anymore.'

'ENOUGH' haley grabbed peyton and tried to pull her away from brooke

'no you don't have the right haley i'm sorry but this is between me and brooke.'

haley got angry and they ended up having a fight but peyton pushed haley aside and punched brooke. she fell to the floor with her lip bleeding. at this point lucas, nathan and jake stepped in. lucas got a napkin for brookes lip and gave her a hug.

'what so now you're all on her side? this is typical'

'what is wrong with you peyton, if you had bothered to ask brooke what's really going on you would know that she took that job in paris because she found out that she had cancer and that's why she forgot about dereks anniversary because she was too preoccupied with the fact that she was diagnosed with cancer that day. only she didn't tell you because she wanted to spare your feelings but i guess that's not in your blood- so maybe if you got off your high horse you would see what a great friend she has actually been to you.' everything fell silent and a tear fell from peytons cheek- she was so shocked she didn't know what to say because she felt so bad. brooke looked at haley like she couldn't believe she did that.

lucas looked at brooke, 'is that true?'but instead of answering she got up crying and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

A week had passed and peyton still wasn't talking to Brooke. This came as a suprise to Brooke but not to Haley, she desperately wanted to tell her the truth but brooke wouldn't let her. It was an impossible situation as Haley didn't want to lose Brooke over it. Unfortunatley the 5 year reunion at Tree hill high was being held which would force everyone to come together whether they would like it or not.

It was 6 o clock and Brooke was putting her favourite black dress on and as usual she looked fabulous in it. At the same time peyton was kissing jake as they got ready together and haley was helping nathan with his tie. They all arrived at Tree hill high promptly all except brooke and lucas. brooke was always fashionably late and lucas' car broke down.

lucas locked his car and began to walk in the direction of the school when he heard a car coming so he stuck his arm out and hoped the car would stop. It did and he ran over to it saying, ' hi i was just wondering if i could borrow your phone.'

by the time he had finished speaking he realised it was brooke driving the car.

'well well well what do we have here!' she wound down her window and turned down the music, 'well what are you just standing there for you might as well get in.'so lucas got in the car and they drove to the school. The organisers put all the gang on one table which meant that peyton would have to see brooke. They all sat waiting when the two of them walked in, brooke was laughing at luke's joke when she saw peyton and she stopped.

peyton muttered to the rest of the table, 'well look what the cat dragged in,' she got up and left the table to get a drink and jake followed. everyone was silent at the table while brooke placed herself next to haley who put her hand on brookes.

'i can't believe she's here i mean i knew she would be but i didn't expect her to waltz in laughing you know?'peyton said to jake

'yeah but peyton don't you think maybe you should try and move on? it's so much harder not being friends wouldn't you rather she were there for you?'

'i know but she can be so selfish i guess i was expecting something more from her- i'm dissapointed which makes me so angry considereing all we have been through together. i'm tired of being angry jake but she isn't making it easy for me to forgive her either.'

peyton and jake walked back to the table and sat down. she was expecting brooke to atleast try and make it up to her but it seemed like she had forgotten but peyton was mistaken, brooke was really hurting inside but she decided to give her space because she thought that's what she wanted. but it was too late because peyton was already speaking.

'how can you just act like nothing has happened? do i mean nothing to you? do you know how hurtful it is to see you just moving on as though my brother meant nothing, you know what you are just a selfish bitch and i had every right to do what i did.' at this point peyton was standing up with a glass of wine in her hand which she consequently threw at Brooke whos eyes began to water but she stopped herself from crying.

'peyton despite what you may think you mean the world to me and for the record i have been giving you space becasue i thought that was what you wanted.' broke had had enough so she got up and began to leave.

'no you can't just do that, you can't just walk away from this.' peyton grabbed brookes shoulder to turn her round, 'you've made me look like the bad guy brooke but i'm not for once miss prom queen will get a taste of her own medicine. we are through, our friendship means nothing to me not when it obviously didn't mean very much to you. i always came second to your fashion line and lets not forget chase.' peyton was making a scene and eveyone at the reunion was looking at them.

'peyton, maybe we should talk about this outside.'

'no thats fine i'm done talking.' peyton turned to walk away but brooke touched her shoulder to try and stop her.

'don't,' but brooke persisted

'peyton come on hoes over bros-' peyton pushed brooke against a wall

'i said No we are no longer those people Brooke or atleast you aren't that person anymore.'

'ENOUGH' haley grabbed peyton and tried to pull her away from brooke

'no you don't have the right haley i'm sorry but this is between me and brooke.'

haley got angry and they ended up having a fight but peyton pushed haley aside and punched brooke. she fell to the floor with her lip bleeding. at this point lucas, nathan and jake stepped in. lucas got a napkin for brookes lip and gave her a hug.

'what so now you're all on her side? this is typical'

'what is wrong with you peyton, if you had bothered to ask brooke what's really going on you would know that she took that job in paris because she found out that she had cancer and that's why she forgot about dereks anniversary because she was too preoccupied with the fact that she was diagnosed with cancer that day. only she didn't tell you because she wanted to spare your feelings but i guess that's not in your blood- so maybe if you got off your high horse you would see what a great friend she has actually been to you.' everything fell silent and a tear fell from peytons cheek- she was so shocked she didn't know what to say because she felt so bad. brooke looked at haley like she couldn't believe she did that.

lucas looked at brooke, 'is that true?'but instead of answering she got up crying and left.

episode 6

Everyone was looking for Brooke but no one could find her so they all went back to Nathan and Haley's house and sat by the fire. At first there was complete silence but Peyton had to say something.

'why didn't she tell me, after everything i've been through did she not think i deserved to know- it's been years did she not think i was a good enough friend to be there for her.'

'Peyton can you stop thinking about yourself for once in your life. I know you havn't had it easy but stop playing the victim in every single drama. This time it's about Brooke no one else but her so if you can't take it that the focus is on her for once then just leave.' Haley couldn't take anymore of her self centred attitude. Everyone looked at Haley and all she could say was, 'what you were all thinking the exact same thing you just didn't have the decency to say anything.'

Peyton looked hurt by what Haley just said but she didn't have time to start to cry as Haley's phone rang and Brooke was calling her so she picked up.

'where have you been we have been looking everywhere for you, are you ok?'Haley was really concerned

'The one thing i asked you to keep a secret and you had to blurt it out to everyone- thanks haley sooo much.'Brooke began to slur her words and haley knew she was drunk.

'Brooke are you drunk? Please tell me you're not driving.'

'what do you think i'm stupid? I left my car at the school and i'm walking home. Please Haley just leave me alone you know i'm ok so stop calling ok.' Brooke was about to hang up but someone was following her so she crossed the road and looked both ways to see who it was. She dropped the phone she was so shocked to see who it was.

'Brooke, are you there? Where are you i'll come and pick you up- Brooke talk to me!'

'Chase i'm warning you stay away from me or i'll call the cops.'

Brooke backed away and realised that her phone was now by his feet after he had seen it he picked it up.

'sorry Haley but she'll have to call you back.'he calmly said down the phone.

'oh my god Chase?' but Haley was too late he had hung up but not before Brooke shouted 'the river.'

'Wait Chase is with her?' lucas asked

'yeh she's by the river we've gotta go find her.'

Back by the river Chase was trying to get closer to Brooke but she just ran off.

'please Brooke just give me a chance i miss you.'Chase shouted as he ran after her. He caught her and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

'you're drunk get off of me.'Brooke tried to push him away

'so are you.' Chase smirked

'Chase just leave me alone i don't trust you when you're like this.'

'Brooke you've got to see it from my point of view, you ruined my career and you left me do you know how much that hurt? You left me with nothing its time i got something in return for all of that pain.'Chase tried to touch Brooke but she stepped back.

' Pain, do you want to talk about pain. Pain is losing a child which you forgot to mention but i guess you don't care because you're the one who killed ours, pain is fighting cancer alone, pain is not losing a career as fake as yours.' Brooke slapped him around the face and turned around to leave but as she did Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

'no you don't get to leave i've wanted this for so long Brooke.' Chase kissed her and tried to unbutton her top but she stepped on his foot with her heels and ran off. Brooke was panicking he wouldn't stop chasing her.

At that same moment everyone had got to the river but couldn't find her so they split up. Lucas found her phone lying on the floor and ran off in one direction whilst the others went in another.

Brooke tripped over and Chase caught up to her so she had no time to leave.

'Please Chase don't do this we can go to the cafe and talk instead i promise i'll listen to what you have to say.'

'Don't lie all you do is lie Brooke.'

'Chase i still love you.'

'Then why did you run off when i tried to kiss you?'

'Because you moved too fast, i'm not ready for us to take that step again.'

Brooke got up off the ground and began to walk away,'come on Chase lets get some coffee.'

'Stop lying you don't love me you're only acting this way because you're scared. why are you scared of me do you think i'm gonna hurt you?'

'No of course not.' Brooke grew more scared and it was beginning to show.

'Then show me.' Chase kissed Brooke and pushed her against a wall, he continued to kiss her and take her shirt off but Brooke couldn't keep up the pretence and tried to fight him off but the more she did the more agressive he got.

'Please Chase don't do this please stop it.' tears ran down her face

Lucas heard raised voices and as he ran around the corner he saw brooke trying to fight off Chase. He ran over to Chase and punched him in the face.

'Get off her.' Lucas punched Chase to the ground and kicked him until he stopped fighting back.

'Are you alright?' Lucas asked Brooke

'Yeh i am now, thanks Luke.'Brooke walked over to Luke and he gave her his jacket.

Luke hugged her and wiped the tears from her eyes, 'all that matters is that you're ok.'

Lucas sat down with Brooke in his arms and they stayed that way until she stopped crying.


End file.
